


Mr. Smith Will See You Now

by Deansimpallagrl, WuvWinchesterHugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Established Dean Smith/Sam Wesson, Exhibitionist Dean Winchester, M/M, Office Sex, Ownership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: He knocks softly on the open door and waits for the voice permitting him entry.





	Mr. Smith Will See You Now

Sam Wesson sits at his cubicle trying not to fall asleep. It’s the middle of the afternoon slump where everyone's guzzling coffee trying to stay awake. Sam, meanwhile, doodles another one of his dreams, trying to figure out what it means or why it's so vivid, when suddenly, his phone rings. He sighs then takes a breath before answering.

“Sam Wesson, Tech Support. How can I help you today?” Sam starts messing with his pen, staring at the cartoony Dracula drawing on his desk.

“Sam, this is Dean Smith. I need you in my office.” The low sexy voice that comes through the phone makes Sam shiver.

“Yes, Sir.” Sam hangs up, working hard to keep his mind off what he knows will be waiting for him upstairs. He nearly gets a boner every time the phone rings. 

Sam turns off his computer and gets up, straightening his shirt. He walks to the stairs and practically jogs up to the management department. He never knows what will happen, but he's come around to liking Dean’s demands.

He knocks softly on the open door and waits for the voice permitting him entry.

“Come in and shut the door.” The gravelly voice gives the command, making Sam’s cock start to stir.

He walks in, eyes to the ground, heart pounding. He reaches behind him, gently closing the door, eyes always on the dark carpeting. His fingers linger on the cold metal handle. With one twist he could lock the door, for privacy. But he knows he wasn’t told to do it, so he slowly lets his fingers slide off the metal. He starts shaking in anticipation, waiting for his next order. He can see the gunmetal grey walls in the corners of his vision. 

Sam keeps his eyes on the floor; it was the first thing he learned. Course, it took a few swats on the rear for the lesson to really sink in, but he learned. He stops right in front of Dean’s desk, hands laced behind his back.

“You've been a very good boy today. Come behind the desk facing the door. And keep your hands behind your back.” Dean scoots his chair to the side, watching Sam walk.

Sam walks silently to stand where Dean instructed, body facing the door. Briefly, he wonders what's gonna be happening this time, when he suddenly hears a noise.

Footsteps can be heard outside the door and when they finally stop, his heart is pounding.

The door opens and an older gentleman pokes his head inside.

“Dean, are you busy?” His smile fades when he sees Sam.

“Hey Carl, can you come back later? This is rather important.” Dean’s easy smile doesn’t reach his eyes and Carl automatically lowers his own eyes.

“Oh yeah. Sorry.” Carl backs out, quickly closing the door with a strong snap.

Dean stands and turns to Sam, grabbing his chin, the touch making Sam shiver. What if someone catches them in here? And during work hours?

“I think we won't have to worry about privacy. Between you and me? Carl is just a little scared of me. But let's talk about you now, Sam. You will stand completely still for me, and not move.” Dean’s grin is almost predatory.

Sam keeps his eyes down. He's learned pretty early on he actually likes this kind of play. Dean positions himself with his back to the glass, butt against his desk. Mostly to partially shield Sam and look like they're just having a little chat.

Dean has always been a little turned on by the possibility of getting caught. It's making him harder just thinking about it. He grins and reaches out to slide a finger along Sam’s jaw, rasping against his stubble. The touch makes goosebumps appear on Sam’s skin. It's just a small tickle, one that makes him almost instantly hard. 

Dean slides the same finger down his neck, feeling the pulse of Sam’s jugular. He bites his lip, wanting to follow up the touches with kisses. He needs to go slowly to get Sam needy enough to where he won't notice anything else but Dean.

His finger slides along Sam’s collar bone, rubbing the fabric up against this sensitive skin. He slides the finger down to Sam’s hard nipples, circling it around it slowly. 

Dean feels Sam’s muscles quiver with the need to move, but Dean's not interested in Sam holding still. He wants Sam to break. He loves this intimacy with Sam. 

He uses another finger to trace around the other nipple. He watches Sam’s face and sees all his emotions flicker, from fear to lust, and then landing on frustration. When he sees the frustration, Dean pinches the nipples gently. Sam sucks in a breath without sound. His eyes close and his pants jerk violently. Sam’s cock is so hard, the restrictions of both his pants and boxers is leaving a wonderful friction behind.

Dean chuckles softly and moves a finger down to Sam’s stomach, feeling those muscles quiver. Sam's so firm, abs so flat the way Dean likes. But just before Dean reaches Sam’s huge throbbing cock, the finger moves back up and pinches a nipple again, and pulls the shirts fabric away from the hard pebble. 

Dean then licks his finger and thumb with enough spit that when he grabs the nipple again, it makes the fabric wet and scratchy as it rubs against it. This causes a low-level vibration to ripple through Sam's muscles. He's practically working overtime not to move. He also knows if he does, it'll be fun anyway. But for now, he wants to keep up the façade of them just talking and not having office sex.

During this whole tickle torture, Sam’s skin has become covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

Dean, the teasing bastard, reaches down and runs a finger over Sam’s hard bulge. Sam's cock jumps hard against his finger but that's the only part of Sam that moves. 

At this stage, Dean is now really impressed. Most men would've automatically thrust forward into the touch. But Sam Wesson is so obedient and so goddamn hot.

Since breaking them is half the fun, Dean decides to push him farther, starting by undoing Sam’s belt. Sam’s eyes fly open and get wide. He never knows what to expect in this office.

Dean smiles, then opens Sam’s fly. He groans at the sight, his own cock jumping in his pants. Dean's just decided Sam's gonna be going commando. His huge cock is hangs out of his pants and Dean has to grab his own cock, not wanting to come before the fun's even started.

Dean is careful to avoid touching Sam’s cock, instead starting to roll up Sam’s shirt.

“Lift up your arms.” Dean’s commanding tone is so powerful and lust worthy.

Sam unclenches his hands and holds them up obediently. His eyes want to look straight at the door and window to check for outsiders, but his attention is brought back when his shirt comes off all the way. He can’t help letting out a whimper and a full body shiver.

Sam closes his eyes tightly, unsure of what's gonna happen now that he's disobeyed.

Dean grabs Sam’s cock at the base and pulls Sam to rest up against his body, whispering in Sam’s ear.

“I never said you could speak, Sammy.” Dean waits until Sam’s body stops shivering, and face is finally calm again. He then uses a hand to gently back Sam up, so he has space to touch.

Dean goes for Sam’s pants next and pushes them down his legs, puddling around Sam’s feet. Dean groans as he sees the beauty of the flesh before him, the slightly tanned skin pebbled and sheening with sweat. He runs a finger over Sam’s hip, getting near the large full cock but still not touching. He runs a finger up his stomach back to a nipple, pinching again. 

Sam closes his eyes then, wanting to please Dean so badly.

Dean watches Sam and decides to up his efforts. He uses his whole hands now, skimming over Sam’s stomach and heading to his hip, then uses his nails very gently along the sensitive skin. 

Sam’s cock jumps and Dean moans. He just has to get Sam to break, just one more time. He uses his other hand to gently cup Sam’s balls as his finger traces around the base of his cock. Sam can’t take it and whimpers again, shivering.

Dean pulls Sam against him again by the base of his cock, but this time he uses his other hand to cover Sam’s mouth. He leans in and whispers in Sam's ear, blowing warm air against the shell of his ear.

“Clearly you can’t be a good boy for me. You need a lesson about who is in charge.” Dean grins as he shifts his hand from Sam’s mouth to the back of his neck. 

“You know exactly who you belong to.” Dean squeezes Sam’s neck a little, not hard enough to cause pain, just a firm grip. Sam’s cock jumps hard in Dean’s hand and Dean smiles, pleased his words have this much of an impact.

Dean releases Sam’s cock while still holding on to his neck. He lowers Sam’s head to his desk slowly, watching Sam’s face. He sees Sam thinking of struggling to make it more fun. Dean moves back behind Sam and covers him with his full body, mouth by Sam’s ear.

“You have no power here. Never did. You are only here because I want you here.” Dean knows Sam well enough to know his message got through. Sam doesn’t respond, knowing this is right where it's starting to get good.

Dean stands with his hand still on Sam’s neck. He uses the other hand to get his pants down and his own thick hard cock out, and pushes inside Sam with one slow push. He puts his free hand down on Sam’s abdomen, feeling the thickness of his cock underneath the skin. 

Dean groans at the tight heat of Sam's ass. He leans down to whisper to Sam again as his thick cock slides in and out slowly.

“Who do you belong to?” Sam doesn’t respond but he wants to nod so badly. He's so warm and full, has never felt so owned and happy in his whole life.

“Who do you belong to?” 

Dean slides further in and starts an agonizingly slow rhythm. He can feel the tension in Sam building. He knows Sam wants to respond but the wonderful sweet torture of this kind of sex is his whole world right now. Dean moans and picks up some speed to fill Sam up with his hot come. He moves his hand from Sam’s abdomen to cover his mouth again, and as he thrusts again, he whispers,

“You. Are. Mine.” Dean grunts as he comes hard, filling Sam up as he twitches and shivers.

Sam wants to groan and move but he knows he still can’t. His cock is dripping with precum and he himself is filled with liquid happiness. His balls ache for release so badly, and hopes silently that Dean will let him come. He wants to please Dean with all his heart and he will do absolutely anything.

Dean comes down from his orgasm to find he can still feel a lot of tension in Sam. He knows that Sam's waiting for permission and that's turning him on something awful. Dean reaches around to Sam’s cock, still fully inside his ass. He starts to rub the pre come all up and down Sam’s cock, feeling the shivering all the way in Sam’s spine. He's still waiting for the command. Such a good boy. This might be his best one yet.

Dean leans down and whispers “Come.” Sam sucks in a breath and his whole body seizes, squirting come all over Dean’s desk and hand. He tries not to move, but he can’t stop shivering in his post orgasmic haze. Dean chuckles as he pulls out of Sam slowly. He pulls out some tissues and cleans himself off quickly before pulling up his pants. Once he's done, he gives more tissues to Sam.

They didn’t get caught today, not with most people having already gone home for the day, and no one comes to visit Dean in his office without an appointment. 

“You were great today. You have permission to clean yourself up and get dressed.” Dean grins and sits in his chair, watching Sam with hungry eyes. 

He has no idea what it is, but he just can’t get enough of this tech guy.


End file.
